deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KhangND
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on an Administrator's talk page if you need help with anything! KhangND Hey Khang! I think I've seen you a few times on the FE Wiki. It certainly is a surprise to see you here, and I very much appreciate any kind of help. This wiki was once several wikis, now merged into the one you see here and now. Take a look around and tell me if you see anything that you feel could use a much needed touch-up in appearance or format; this wiki has come a long way from when I first joined, but still leaves a lot to be desired. I personally feel that infoboxes are a bit underused here and have considered implementing them onto pages like this one. Oh btw, to edit content within the tabs, you must use the source editor. WindMage (talk) 16:20, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply Raven, now that I got your approval, I'll try to improve the wiki design as much as I'm capable. I can see a lot of things that need touch-up: *The front page, though its current design looks alright, it can still be improved further. *Infoboxes - characters, items, etc. *Navigation templates *Templates for character stats where needed :I'll make preparations and demos for you, once you give an ok, we'll start rolling out the changes. Would that sound alright? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:13, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! I've considered giving you admin rights so you'll have a bit more authority to make changes where you see fit. Take your time, and I look forward to working with you. WindMage (talk) 20:37, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you. Look forward to working with you too =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:42, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Item Info Box Hey Khang, I constructed a generic info box that's broad enough to be used for items that appear in any of the episodes or spin-offs. If you think it can be embellished on further, feel free. Yes, I used the FE wiki's template as a base. You're doing a great job, keep it up. Your presence is a great boon to this wiki and I appreciate what you've done so far. WindMage (talk) 22:57, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm glad to be of help =] I'll get my hands on polishing the infoboxes soon once I'm done with the character pages. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:39, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Riviera Stats Temp I went ahead and made some modifications to the existing Template:Character Stats/Riviera to now include Back row attacks (which is a separate set of skills enemies use when they're not in the front line) and Spoils (items drops). I tested it out on the Hell Hound page and it turned out alright. What do you think of these changes? WindMage (talk) 10:48, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Oh cool cool, if there's something missing, surely you can go ahead with the changes. If you have any trouble with coding or template, I'm always available to assist =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:54, November 20, 2017 (UTC) I need your help Dear KhangND I am Lord of Blue Flame. I used to troll the fire emblem wiki but then I stop. Now I help edit the wiki (mainly voice actors). I just need your help. My Home IP got blocked in August of this year. After a while, I was able to edit the wiki at home. I just found out today that the block was still on my IP. I was just wondering if you had any way to unblock my IP. The person who blocked me was a FANDOM helper. I hope you can help me. Thank you for your time Lord of blue flames (talk) 16:39, November 25, 2017 (UTC)